Come Join the Murder
by Astarpen
Summary: Rachel Berry left Lima, and left Quinn(G!P) ten years ago. She was destined for bigger things then just being Quinn's Old Lady. Ten years is a long time and her dreams of being a star are gone, and she's back in Lima children. It's where she runs into Quinn again. She still has her motorcycle, she's still part of a gang but this time she's got a five year old attached to her hip.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So—see I have all these ideas, and originally I stayed away from doing this fic next because quite frankly after This Ain't a Scene I wanted to do something light and fun and not about criminals—then the original family came along and I'm just like well damn. I mean they are vampires so it doesn't really count that Quinn really has no problem killing people. So what I've found out is that many of my readers want G!P, and this story will have it the _twins_ are G!P. What many of my readers _don't _want is this story. I watched SOA from which this story is based and yes everyone likes Jax. I love Jax just as much as anyone but let's be real, he was complicated and for every kind action that he did, he followed that up with something that was violent. I also stayed away from it because writing an SOA story even a faberry one—I wasn't going to be able to do it and have everything be all roses. **

** People who want to see Quinn being _good_, a good person at the very least you need to stop reading now. I'm not dealing with reviews of hatred. I'm not dealing with people being _rude_, I'm not dealing with any of that. As for Charlie her storyline well you're going to have to _trust me_ and just find out what I have in store for her. **

**You can be polite, and tell me that you don't like the story or better yet stop reading it all together and enjoy my other fics or don't. Now, I understand this probably won't be popular and I'm okay with that and since most of my focus is still on the Original family this is a way for me to try something different and new. Every now and again I need to wash my palette and do something else so I don't beat my muse to death. They aren't my slaves—they get paid, and they work normal hours I swear. **

** I have a general plot idea in my head and if you know me at all. Well I mean I manage to turn twelve word outlines into 8k words on a day to day basis so I mean. Magic *throws fairy dust* Guest reviewers—who will ultimately pick at my use of Charlie again. Leave me alone. I don't know what the endgame pairings are outside of Faberry. (Lie I do sort of.)  
><strong>

**Also fair warning—I'm not going to curb things for the reader. This is an M rated story for a reason, Sons of Anarchy had neo-nazi's in it. Prisons are separated by race, I'm not looking at huge international criminals. I'm taking a look at small town biker club. I'm looking at prisons. Language in this story will be pushing it there will be some racist language in this. These are not my views. But I'm trying and I do mean trying to go for realism here. Of course I may chicken out.**

**Synopsis: Rachel Berry left Lima, and left Quinn(G!P) ten years ago. She was destined for bigger things then just being Quinn's Old Lady. Ten years is a long time and her dreams of being a star are gone, and she's back in Lima children. It's where she runs into Quinn again. She still has her motorcycle, she's still part of a gang but this time she's got a five year old attached to her hip.  
><strong>

**In keeping in the tradition of naming all my fics after songs. This fic being no exception. **

**Song: Come Join the Murder by The White Buffalo & The Forest Rangers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and I don't own SOA. Glee would be on HBO if I owned it there would be a lot more sex and quite possibly character deaths. DAMNIT I just gave myself a game of thrones idea. I need to stop. Just stop and tell the story. **

* * *

><p>Ten years, that's how long it had been since she saw Quinn Fabray. She was still as beautiful as she remembered with her blonde hair and that infectious smile of hers. It nearly floored her, she certainly hadn't been expecting Quinn—her Quinn to be standing with all the other prospective parents a little girl holding her hand tightly and hiding behind her leg. She was still beautiful, still very much Quinn. In her old leather vest and her jeans and her boots. "Quinn?" She was hesitant because truthfully it could have been Charlie.<p>

Quinn paused and removed her glasses squinting at the woman who would be her daughter's teacher. "_Rachel_?" she asked in surprise, and bewilderment. What was Rachel doing back in Lima, Ohio? She had been made for _bigger_ things. She had expected to see Rachel's names in the lights and on movies, or on Broadway. She always did have a voice for Broadway. "What are you doing back in Lima? Visiting your dads? Escaping from the paparazzi?"

That smile had always made her heart beat faster and it was very hard not to remember all the times she had spent with Quinn, watching her work on her bike. Or the long rides that they would take where they'd find someplace and it would just be the two of them. Quinn had been a bit of a romantic then and the sex—it felt odd thinking about it now it had been so long. It was so hard to not be with her. "I teach kindergarten now. My—daddy died last year and I didn't want to leave my dad all by himself—he's not doing so well so I came back. And who is this beauty?" She asked bending over so she was at eye-level with the small blonde-haired child. She didn't want to talk about it, talk about how all her hopes and dreams were ruined. A failed television career or even why she was really back. Her dad did need the help and it had been a convenient excuse.

Quinn looked down at Beth and gently pulled her daughter out from behind her leg, she had always been so shy. "This is Beth. Beth this is Ms.—" she looked at Rachel, she hadn't seen a ring on her finger but she didn't want to presume things. It had been ten years ago, she could have been married, she could have changed her last name.

"Berry. I'm old friend of your mother," Rachel replied without looking up at Quinn extending her hand out for Beth to take it. "We've got some colored pencils and we're going to learn our alphabet and do all sorts of fun things."

Beth smiled but still she clung to her mom before tugging on Quinn's hand and making Quinn lean over as she studied Rachel. She seemed nice enough, "She's _pretty_," she whispered loudly into Quinn's ear. As if Rachel couldn't hear them.

Quinn grinned at her daughter looking at Rachel. She was still pretty, like she had been back in high school. The years had certainly been good to her, "She isn't she, why don't you go say hello to the other kids and I'll be here after school to pick you up," she said pressing a kiss against her daughters cheek and watching as Beth finally made the move to go inside after shaking Rachel's hand firmly like her mother had taught her.

"She's in good hands, I'll keep an eye out for her," Rachel said straightening up and looking back into the classroom. She studied the vest looking at the patch that was sewn on, vice-president, before she looked back into Quinn's face. Something's would never change.

"Thanks Rachel—maybe sometime we can grab a drink and catch up?" Quinn asked there was a mark of hesitation in her voice. "Beth's mom—she isn't in the picture anymore. If you're wondering."

Rachel smiled, she knew why she had needed to get away from Quinn all those years ago, and yet here she was standing in front of Quinn Fabray. "Maybe," she said she had found herself wondering about Quinn and the rest of the crew. Quinn smiles at her and is about to say something when her phone rings. It's one of those old flip phones and she wonders how Quinn manages to use it as gives her an apologetic look and answers the phone. Club business no doubt.

She's right, it is. Quinn listens for a moment and her face hardens for a moment. "I'll be right there—" she closes the phone and smiles at Rachel. "I should let you get to teaching, I'll see you later when I come pick up Beth."

"It was good seeing you again Quinn."

Quinn shoots her a huge smile and Rachel can see a bit of hope in her eyes, "It was good to see you to. Beth—is a bit of a devil sometimes so you have to watch her," she manages to get out.

"Just like you?" Rachel teases before heading back into the classroom. She wants to start off by singing songs and getting to know each and every one of the students. Quinn had a daughter who just happened to be the cutest thing in the world. Time had passed and things had _changed,_ and yet—Rachel glances back to look SAMCRO vest that Quinn has on, there were something's that would never change. She smiled for a moment letting the memories wash over her for a moment before turning her attention back to her class.

* * *

><p>Screams echoed across the old slaughterhouse, and Quinn took a step back from the man that she had been torturing for the past twenty minutes. She had gotten tired of Puck's mild attempts to get the information that they needed. He wasn't some low level Mayan. He wasn't at the top of the food chain either but he knew things. They had needed the information fast and Puck had wasted time just beating the idiot. Quinn frowned slightly as she dropped the blow torch onto the ground, waving her hand in front of her face. The smell of burnt human flesh lingered and she hated it.<p>

The day had started off promising to. Beth had been excited for her first day of school, and the cherry on top of all this was that she had seen Rachel. It was something that she hadn't been expecting. She smiles in spite of her surroundings. Ten years had gone by and Rachel still looked as beautiful as the day she had walked out of her life. She had probably sounded like an idiot, asking her out of the blue. Someone like Rachel probably had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. There was no way that she was single.

A low groan of pain brought her back to reality and she looked at the man that she had been torturing, his face was swollen, and there were several third degree burns all over his body. They needed to get this shit done and get back to business, they needed to find that stolen shipment. "Puck give me your gun," she orders.

"Why?" Puck asks but he hands over his weapon anyway after a harsh glare from Quinn.

Quinn turns back to the man who is glaring at her weakly. "Last chance, where did you stash our guns?"

"Fuck you _cunt_," he snarls spitting in her face. She isn't going to shoot him, and he still has leverage. He can take a beating.

Quinn doesn't wipe the spittle of her face right away, instead she pulls the trigger. There is a loud bang and more howling, only then does she get handed a dirty bandana from Sam and wipe her face. She walks up to him and digs her finger into the bullet hole, twisting her hand, as he howls some more. Quinn's face is cool and collected as the man finally opens his eyes and looks at her weakly. "Look I don't want to kill you and if you tell me we can get you a doctor. I give you my word that you will see a doctor. Swear it on the outlaw's code." She drags her blood finger along her heart, drawing an X.

The man breaks immediately because he can see the dark look in her eye, and he nearly shits his pants in fear. She's _crazy_ a fucking crazy bitch. He doesn't want to die here, and he can feel himself bleeding out slowly. "Old warehouse where we house most of the _hookers_ that we own." He manages to get out, it comes out as a ragged gasp and plea. "Please don't _kill me_."

Quinn pulls back and looks at Puck and Sam. "Now that's how you torture someone. Not that weak ass shit that you were trying to pull earlier Puck," she hands Puck back his weapon and stretches as she looks at Sam. "Call Dwight, and tell him we'll meet him there. They probably still have some bodies on it."

"What—about me?" the man said looking down at his bleeding leg, it hurt everything hurt. From where Quinn had pressed the hot muzzle of the blow torch against his flesh to the bullet hole in his leg. "You promised me a doctor." He hiccups.

Puck rolls his eyes and walks up to the man, pulling out his recently holstered gun and shooting him in the face. There's a loud bang and he's hit with the blood spray and brain matter not that it bothers him as he grabs his own bandana and wipes his face off.

Quinn sighs and looks at him. "You made me a liar Puck," she said with a shake of her head an annoyed expression on her face.

Puck shoots Quinn an amused grin, "Well the Medical Examiner is a doctor right?" Quinn snorts at this and his face becomes serious, looking at the man that he just killed. It was unnecessary but what's done is done.

"Shame we couldn't be smart about this," Quinn mutters as she kicks at the dead man's leg in annoyance. "The fucking Mayan's are going to send _Satan_ after us, and we're going to have a fucking war on our hands," Quinn said with a shake of her head. The Mayan's controlling the heroin distribution in Ohio and a huge cut of the prostitution racket. Things had been going fine as in the Mayan's had ignored their gun running and their other '_legit_' businesses until the One-Niner's had tried to muscle in on Mayan turf. They were caught in the middle and the Mayan's had stolen one of their gun shipments. War meant that Santana fucking Lopez would be coming after them and no one hated their crew more than Santana Lopez. She didn't even know why Santana loathed SAMCRO but she did, and there would definitely be bodies dropped in this little clusterfuck.

Sam shrugged, "Not enough time to be making any smart decisions. Shipment was stolen last night and unless we want the Brands on our fucking asses, we need to get that shipment back. Or we'll have the Brands, the One-Niners and whoever fucking else who is involved in on _our_ _asses_."

"Well now we know where the shipment is, all we need to do is steal it back. We can deal with the blow back later," Quinn says. "Let's go—we should probably go fucking kill whoever is there, and burn that shit down before the rest of the crew get there."

"We'll go. You have somewhere else to be," Quinn turns to Puck a frown on her face. He rolls his eyes. "Look at the time Quinn. You've got to pick up my _goddaughter_ from school and hand her off to your mother."

Quinn glances at her watch and swears, looking down at herself. She has red splotches from the blood on her body and she grimaces. She doesn't have time to change but she looks up at Puck. "Even if you say it a million times. I'm not making you her godfather."

"Of course not you need someone responsible," Sam says crossing his arms a smile on his face. "I've got a spare shirt stored, grab it and change before you see her," he turns to Puck and smirks at him. He's clearly the better choice.

Quinn looks between the two of them, "I don't have time to deal with this. You two beat the shit out of each other and get back to me about who wins that honor," Quinn said with a shake of her head. Beth already had a perfectly functional godmother, even if she had been in jail for the past nine years. "I've got to go pick up Beth. You two case the place and make not of shit and we'll steal the guns back and get the hell out of dodge."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welcome to Come Join the Murder, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of what I'm sure will be yet another epic. Please drop a review tell me what you think. This story is going to be different are there other characters in this yes. Will I be focusing on their relationships, not nearly as much. That doesn't mean that you won't get to see other people, and some of their struggles aren't real. It's just that this story is mostly pure faberry. To a degree.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, stuff is going to start falling into place here and there. **

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on the school steps with Beth, all the other children had gone home about twenty minutes ago and Beth was the last student there. She wasn't going to abandon the poor girl who was patiently waiting for Quinn to get there. Rachel rubbed Beth's back gently, "I'm sure she's on her way," she said with a patient smile on her face. Beth made a face that brought a small smile to Rachel's face. It was the one that Quinn made when she was displeased that things weren't going her way.<p>

"You don't think she forgot me?" Beth whispered to Rachel. All the other kids' parents had been there to pick her up on time and she had been so excited to tell her mom about her day.

"Of course not, I'm sure she had a perfectly good explanation as to why she is late." Rachel said looking up at the parking lot. That was one thing Quinn always had when they were teenagers. A perfectly _good_ explanation for everything. She wondered if all the times she forgave Quinn it was because of her explanations or that sheepish smile on her face as she tried to explain herself. It was just as bad as the smiles she'd get when she had a 'good idea'. She had been arrested a few times for Quinn's _good_ ideas. It was a good thing her records had been sealed and the Lima police department was as corrupt as they come.

Beth was about to say something when a familiar old blue pick-up truck came entered the parking lot and she smiled relaxing. "I _told you_ my mom wouldn't forget about me."

Rachel blinked at the old car, she had expected Quinn's familiar motorcycle. The truck pulled up in front of them and Quinn stumbled out of the truck. That oh so familiar sheepish smile was back on her face as Beth raced up and Quinn hugged her. There was that gentleness to Quinn again that softness was back as Quinn stood up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Thanks Rachel, I'm sorry truck broke down on me and I couldn't come on my motorcycle to pick her up," Quinn said smoothly. It was a lie, she had needed to drive all the way home and then she had needed to drive all the way to pick up Beth. Her mother couldn't do it, she was busy with something else today. Besides she was sure there was some paperwork that she needed to fill out so the school knew that her mom could pick up Beth. This couldn't happen again.

"You still have your old Dyna Super Glide Sport?" Rachel asked and Quinn lit up.

"You remember?" It had been ten years, since she had gotten her bike. "Yeah, I do, but it's no place for Beth. She really wants a ride and sometimes I let her sit on the bike, but she's too young." Quinn explains. "So I got the truck. It has a booster seat and everything for her." Quinn said opening the truck door for Rachel to inspect. Beth _hated_ her booster seat more than anything but she had insisted.

Rachel smiled at the sight, Quinn really was trying to be responsible for her child. Things _had_ changed and the idea surprised her more than anything. That Quinn was _responsible_ for another human life other than her own. "Of course I remember it was all you and Charlie talked about for _months_ before we turned sixteen. You guys worked so hard to be able to afford those bikes. Where is your sister anyway?"

Quinn's smile faded a bit as she helped Beth into the car seat. "Twelve year bid. Aggravated assault. She should be out by now—if she could actually manage to behave herself. We visit her sometimes, and she calls all the time. Beth really got confused that there were two of me. Thought she had two moms."

Some things changed and yet others—" Charlie behaving herself?" Quinn's smile is back. Truthfully she had expected them both to be in jail but the fact that Quinn is a responsible parent makes things different.

"I know right?" Quinn rubbed Beth's head again messing up her hair and her daughter scowled at her causing her to laugh. Quinn closes the door and looks at Rachel. "Thank you for watching her for me I would have called but I don't have the school number in my phone. I probably should add it."

That sheepish smile again and Rachel shakes her head. It's probably difficult being a single parent and she won't judge Quinn who does seem to love her daughter a lot. Rachel opens her purse and pulls out her phone, it's silly and there are other ways. But being back in Lima away from all her friends in New York, it had made her lonely. Perhaps it was the nostalgia of it or the fact that Quinn _seemed_ to have changed. She turned on her phone, "Just send me a text if you're going to be late Quinn, I'll make sure to wait until you can get here." Rachel says with a smile and Quinn smiles back at her. Maybe it wasn't _completely_ nostalgia, Quinn had said that Beth's mother was out of the picture and she hadn't been with anyone since—Rachel glances down at her phone and drops it in surprise. Fifty missed calls from a blocked number—she didn't know how he kept finding her. This was the fifth time that she had changed her number. He wasn't _supposed to_ be contacting her at all.

Quinn frowns slightly, Rachel looks pale and she bends down to pick up the phone. Her lips twitch upward for a moment at the gold sticker but the frown returns when she reads the number of calls from a blocked number. Fifty seems excessive. "Are you okay Rachel?" Quinn asks handing her the phone back. Her hands her shaking. "Is someone bothering you?"

Rachel immediately shakes her head, she can't ask Quinn to get involved. "It's nothing just an ex who won't leave me alone. I'll just change my number." Quinn gives her a look. "Really Quinn, its _fine_." Rachel promises. "What's your number? I'll text you if I have to change my number."

Quinn rattles off some numbers the frown still on her face. "Rachel you know if you need me to take care of it, I can."

This time it's Rachel who frowns at this. She's torn between being grateful that Quinn would even want to help her and being irritated that Quinn would risk going to prison and leaving Beth alone for her. "You have Beth, you shouldn't be doing anything that would put your time in jeopardy with her. Besides Quinn I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I don't need you to protect me."

Quinn gives her a look and shakes her head, "I know Rachel, but if you _need me_ for anything then let me know. You don't have to go through a shitty—"

"Mom you _swore_ again," Beth says loudly and Quinn winces and turns to her daughter rubbing the back of her neck. "You aren't supposed to swear you said it was bad remember?"

Quinn groans, "Sorry," she apologizes to her daughter and looks at Rachel who gives her an amused smile. "If you need _anything_. Just text me and I'll be there."

Rachel sighs and nods shaking her head as Quinn flashes her that roguish smile of hers and heads back into the truck. She hadn't expected Quinn to tumble back into her life, she hadn't expected her to have changed so much to have grown up. That smile of hers, "Quinn?" Rachel says and Quinn looks at her. "Maybe we can get that drink sometime?"

Quinn smiles widely at this, "I'd like that," she says.

Entangling herself with Quinn Fabray seems like a terrible idea, but it's that smile. It's the way that Quinn carries herself with that air of superiority, it's the way that Quinn looks at her daughter. It's the fact that whenever she looks at Quinn there is a small pain in her heart, and it makes it difficult to remember why she left her in the first place.

* * *

><p>"So what did you learn in school today mija?" Santana asked as her daughter placed her book bag on the table.<p>

Isabela looked up at her mother and gives her a big toothy smile, there are still a few baby teeth that need to come out. "We're learning about family trees. I filled in my tree with you my abuela and abuelo," Isabela said with a smile as she pulled the picture of a tree from her bag to show her mother. Half of the family tree was absent and Santana's smile faded a bit looking at it.

"You want to know about your 'dad'?" Santana said keeping her tone even as she looked at Isabela who bit her lip and nodded. "There's a reason why I kept you from knowing your dad, mija. I did it to protect you." There was guilt in her voice and her hands shook as she tried to keep the memories bottled away. This wasn't supposed to be her life. It wasn't supposed to be just her and Isabela.

Isabela bites her lip and nods, it's the answer her mother always gave. She knew that mentioning her dad made her mom sad but she was curious. Everyone else had pictures of their family, had pictures of their mom and dads. Hayley even had two dads. But she never saw her mom with anyone, it was just the two of them and that was just fine. "It's okay mom," Isabela says with a smile rushing over to go and hug her to make sure her mother wasn't sad anymore. It was just a stupid assignment anyway. It was just going to be her and her mother always.

Santana clutched her daughter tightly, the guilt tore at her. She wasn't going to expose Isabela to the ugly truths about her life. She wasn't going to tell her daughter what her job entailed, she couldn't. She would keep her daughter as innocent as possible and as far away from what she did. She hadn't wanted this life but it was the hand that she had been dealt. She'd do anything to protect her _daughter_ anything. Keeping her away from her dad was _difficult_ but it needed to be done. Her daughter was going to go to school and become a doctor or a lawyer, a nurse. She was going to make something of herself and break out of the vicious cycle. She was bright and she deserved the best. "I'm sorry mija. I just—I can't."

Isabela smiles and nods. "It's okay mom. Sky doesn't know about her dad either." She doesn't add that people were teasing Sky and calling her mom a whore because of it. She'd just make something up and say that her dad was a secret agent or something. Maybe one day her mom would tell her who her dad was, but she still had the greatest mom in the world. She's about to say something when her mother's cellphone rings.

Santana moves to the phone after shooting Isabela an apologetic smile and answers it. She recognizes the tone and she moves to the other room. "Start your homework Isabela," Santana says and she hears her daughter groan. "What?" She says quietly.

_'__Satan, you've got a new target. SAMCRO just hit one of our warehouses. Ten of our men dead and Alejandro is missing. We think they got to him. The one-niners are on our asses, trying to move into our territory, and we needed those guns. I want you to send a message. I want you make sure that they know not to fuck with the Mayans._'

Santana froze for a moment, a flare of white hot anger rips through her. SAMCRO, that stupid motorcycle club had taken away _everything_ from her. She would _gladly_ do this job for free, she'd been gunning for them for years. "I think I have the perfect way to send a message." Santana says calmly.

_'__Good you'll get the money soon_.'

The call ends and Santana exhales slowly before she goes to make her daughter a snack, it was business. Just business. She couldn't make this personal, she wouldn't make this personal. Or she was going to get herself killed and then what would happen to her daughter? Blood was going to be spilt either way at least this way she'd get her revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyway I love reviews. I really do and don't worry about The Original Family. It'll be updated soon, the chapter is done it's just in beta.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Another Chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'm not bothering to put any triggers in this. It's violent, it's bloody, situations will happen but if I say trigger warning it spoils it. So bad shit happens. The end. On to the chapter. Please enjoy. ****As for the question of Isabela's paternity, well most of you guessed right. **

* * *

><p>Rachel winced as she looked at her phone again, that was the twentieth time that it had rung that evening. She hadn't picked it up, it was still that same blocked number. It didn't matter if it was a blocked number, she <em>knew<em> who it was. She shouldn't be surprised that he kept finding her. He worked for law enforcement, he probably had access to all her accounts and was monitoring from wherever he was.

"Are you going to get that?" Leroy asked, the buzzing noise from Rachel's phone was bothering him. How could it not, it hadn't stopped ringing in ages.

"I'll switch it off," Rachel says shooting her father a small smile and reaching for the phone. She couldn't let him know about this. It would just stress him out and he hadn't been the same ever her daddy, Hiram had died. He didn't need the stress. Her dad gives a strange look but she just smiles and changes the subject as she turns her phone off. "So, guess who has a daughter in my class? She has the most adorable little girl ever. She's a bit on the mischievous side but I think she's a sweetheart."

Leroy studied his daughter for a moment and closed his eyes, he knew that look in Rachel's eyes and he sighed. He had hoped that she wouldn't run into _her_ again. "Quinn Fabray had a daughter, I know I was there. Poor thing was addicted to cocaine and a few other drugs when she was born. Beth, I think her name was."

Rachel froze, Quinn had never mentioned _any_ of that. "Beth seems perfectly normal and healthy. She was super excited that her mom packed one of those Lunchables and she had gotten a pudding cup," Rachel said defending her student. Beth was sweet, she had a bit too much energy at times but that could easily be said about most of the kids in her class.

Leroy shrugs, he's definitely breaking patient-doctor confidentiality laws by even telling his daughter this, but it's not like she's going to report him. "Quinn was awarded full custody of Beth, came in to visit her every day in the hospital. It definitely showed me a different side to her. She's still nothing but trouble Rachel, and a criminal. That whole family is."

"_Dad_."

"I don't want you seeing her. I know what it's like to see an _ex_. You fall into _bad_ habits. You left Lima for a reason Rachel, and it had something to do with the fact that you were arrested twice because of _that girl_. She's still a part of that motorcycle gang."

"It's a _club_. It's a motorcycle club and Quinn has changed. You should have seen her with Beth. Beth's polite and she has manners and she even corrects Quinn, when Quinn swears in front of her. She's a decent parent to that little girl—"

"Being a _criminal_ does not mean that you're a terrible parent. Though it's a start, what happens when she goes to jail like that sister of hers? Who is going to take care of that little girl when Quinn is doing life for a murder charge?" Leroy points out and sighs. "Why couldn't you continue dating that nice young man? You know the dopey one that worked for the government? Might not have been the sharpest tool in the shed but at least you can have _stability_ with him."

"Finn and I broke up for a reason. A good reason and no matter what you want to tell me about Quinn and what a criminal she is, any woman would be lucky to have Quinn as a partner," Rachel said as she got and headed to her room. Ignoring her father calling her back she quickly climbs the stairs and closes the door. It's just like when she was a teenager; the arguments about her dating Quinn. A part deep inside of her knew that he was right. Seeing Quinn again, dating her, was a terrible idea. Things might have changed but Quinn was _still_ a criminal. It didn't matter if she called it a motorcycle club, Quinn still had _gang_ tattoos. But even though Quinn was a criminal she had never once gotten violent with her. She had been Quinn's Old Lady and Quinn had treated her with respect. Rachel runs her hand along her stomach gently, she would never have done what she did if it had been Quinn's child. She never would have even considered it.

She sighs and looks at her phone, she wants to text Quinn but that would mean that she would be bombarded from phone calls from Finn. She puts her phone down. She'll see Quinn tomorrow, and the next day and the day after that.

* * *

><p>Quinn adjusted her torn vest as she headed inside the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle club, there was a garage that was attached to it. One of their few <em>legit<em> businesses. It was an easy way to launder money. Officially she was a mechanic, but she owned several other businesses with other members of the club. Most of them were fronts and a way to launder the money that they received running guns. She smirked and went to grab a beer from the bar that was attached to the garage.

"We got the shipment back," Puck said grabbing a seat on one of the bar stools beside Quinn. "There weren't that many Mayans and the job was easy. Dwight expects there to be some retaliation, maybe even war but they started this. You don't think they're going to call Satan do they?"

Quinn snorted and rolled her shoulders as she relaxed drinking the cold beer. "We run guns, we don't run drugs and we certainly don't fuck with their prostitution racket. If they were having trouble with the fucking One-Niners and needed our fucking guns then they should have come to us and a deal could have been reached. They chose to steal from us. The death of their men are on them. We aren't fucking _pussy's_."

"Isn't Satan a myth?"

Quinn paused and turned to the person who had just asked the stupidest question in the world. Blaine Anderson she should have fucking known. "Satan a myth? Fuck, Satan is a fucking demon from the fiery pits of hell. She's not some fucking fairy tale that we tell you new recruits. She is _very_ real, she's the Mayan's enforcer. People who fucking cross her path die. Rumor has it she also runs part of the Mayan prostitution racket in certain areas."

"Not a rumor, it's the truth. Blackballed me, none of her girls are allowed to be with any member of this crew," Puck grumbled. "Who the _fuck_ pissed her off? We didn't even have a beef with the Mayan's then. Fuck the hottest women work for the Mayan's. Who am I supposed to go to get my rocks off?"

"Your hand?" Quinn says with a smirk as the room laughs and Puck shoves her playfully.

Dwight Evans entered the room and immediately the laughter stopped as the club president looked around the room and spotted his step-daughter. "Quinn. Sam. Puck. Get your asses to the meeting room now. We have a situation." Dwight snapped at them. What had possessed them to think that it was okay to kill one of the Mayan's top lieutenants.

Quinn glanced at Puck and her stepbrother before getting up. Judging from his tone he's ticked off and she isn't really in the mood to deal with it. They had done what he had wanted and gotten the shipment back from the fucking Mayans. It was a job well done in her opinion. But she sighed and followed him to the club meeting room. Puck and Sam shuffling behind her. "We did what we had to."

"You _killed _a Mayan who had pull who have probably already retaliated," Dwight snaps at them. "One of the prospects hasn't shown up and it's been _hours_. He isn't a full fledged member and we don't have the numbers to even begin a war with the Mayans."

"Then we go to Azimio and we work with the One-Niners. We work with them to get rid of the Mayans—" Sam suggests immediately.

"If we choose to work with the One-Niners the Triad will make some fucking noise about this whole thing. We are _neutral_. We run guns that's it. We don't fuck with the drugs or the prostitution or the counterfeiting," Quinn points out. "We already have to deal with their dislike that we supply the Brotherhood with weapons."

"No shit, it's because they are fucking Neo-Nazi's," Puck points out. "So what do we do. If we take out Satan before she hits us then we will definitely start a war."

Dwight frowned they needed to put a stop to this before it even began. "Sebastian, Sam, Dave, and a few of the others will do the delivery. Quinn, you take Puck and whoever is left and you find Satan and you find out what the hell is important to her and you take it. Rumor has it that Satan is Miguel's daughter. You cripple her, you cripple the Mayans."

Quinn nodded, it meant that she could stay in Lima and be with the Beth. She wasn't personally a fan of the long road trips for the gun running. "Understood, which of the prospects is missing?"

Dwight shrugged his shoulders, "Raider or something or rather." He was just a prospect not even one of their brightest prospects.

* * *

><p>"<em>Please!<em>" Ryder begged as he looked at Santana 'Satan' Lopez. His leg was most definitely broken, he had been knocked off his motorcycle. He had thought it had just been some fucking asshole but he had been dragged away by the Mayan's.

Santana ignored him as she picked up the red gas can, she stopped for a moment before dumping the contents of the can onto Ryder and pressed her foot onto the bone that was jutting out of the skin of Ryder's leg causing him to scream. She _loathed_ this club, more than anything. They had taken away her life, forcing her to be stuck doing this. Honestly she was a bit disappointed that they had only managed to land a prospect. She wanted to get her hands on Dwight, the fucking bastard that had ruined her fucking life. But her father hadn't ordered the hit just yet, but one day he would and Dwight Evans would be where Ryder was right now. "_Shut-up_." Santana hisses at him before she begins to dump the gasoline onto his head. She douses the boy in gasoline making sure that she uses up most of the six gallons. Ryder spits as it burns his eyes and gets into his mouth. There was a reason they called her Satan. She smiles as she takes a few steps back creating a trail of gasoline, giving her some distance.

His eyes hurt and he's still spitting out some of the gasoline as he looks at Santana and watches her light a match. He tries to scream but he coughs as some of the gasoline goes into his mouth. He's going to die. He knows he's going to die.

Santana watches as the prospect begins to struggle in his bonds, but he's been tied to that chair tightly. She watches in amusement as the chair finally tips over, and he goes crashing to the ground. He doesn't get far though, he can't even crawl away. Watching him squirm no longer holds any interest for her and she drops the match, watching as the trail of gasoline ignites and follows the trail till Ryder screams in pain as he's set ablaze. She tilts her head for a moment before she walks looking at one of the men that looked queasy. "Once this is done, go drop his remains in front of that fucking club. Fuck, nail his remains to the fucking door if you must." Her father wanted a message sent and she planned to burn the whole place down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stuff happens in the next chapter. Please take the time to review and drop me a line.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Another chapter to sort of tide you over. I do love reviews, anyway enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Quinn had seen a lot of terrible shit in her life, mostly in the past ten years. She had beaten people within an inch of their lives, she had tortured people and she had most definitely killed people. Some of it was in self-defense, other times it was an execution style hit. But never had she done something like this. Burnt someone alive. It took a special kind of person to do something like that and she would recognize Satan's handiwork anywhere. The smell that lingered around the doorway made her feel nauseated, but she kept her face neutral instead of throwing up like Puck had. "Take him down." Quinn ordered immediately.<p>

Sam made a face as he stared at the charred remains of Ryder. He was busy fighting slight nausea. The smell from the corpse is enough to make him gag. "I can't believe I'm saying this but we should probably wait for Sue and the rest of the Lima PD."

Quinn flicked her eyes at him and looked back at the charred remains her frown deepening. "Take him down." She said firmly repeating her order as she motioned at two prospects. They weren't full-fledged members this was exactly their job. She didn't want her hands smelling like burnt flesh for the rest of the day. She had to pick up Beth later. Even if Ryder was still a prospect he had been a prospective member of _her club_. This wouldn't go unanswered.

"We can't declare war on the Mayans." Sam reminded her immediately. He had seen the hard look in her eye and he knew that face. Quinn was out for blood, unfortunately going after the Mayans would interrupt their business and the Mayans currently had too much pull. He wanted to go cut off some heads of his own but the Mayans simply had more manpower.

Puck wiped the vomit from his lips with the back of his hands and looked up at Sam with an incredulous expression on his face. "Are we looking at the same shit? If this shit isn't a declaration of war then I don't know what the fuck it is."

"Ryder was a fucking prospect. They knew he was when they took him," Quinn reminded him pointing to the burnt patch on his jacket. "This isn't war, this is them sending a message. This was retaliation." The situation was escalating quickly it wouldn't be long until there was a full war between the two gangs. "Dwight's right, we need to de-escalate this before Satan starts taking actual members and sending them back in body pieces. We need to do something to get Miguel Lopez to the table and talk to them."

"You're forgetting we don't even know what Satan fucking looks like. No one does, except for the fucking Mayans and that's only the _top_ level guys would know where she lived," Puck points out crossing his arms over his chest. The fact that they knew that Satan was a woman had more to do with the fact that when the Mayan's talked about her they used the term Diabla instead of Diablo.

Sebastian spoke up as he dodged Roderick spewing the contents of his stomach onto the ground. "_Pussy_." Sebastian said and turned to the rest of the full-fledged members of the club. "Not true. Puck was _banned_ remember. We _know_ that Satan runs a huge chunk of the prostitution racket. Just go to one of their 'escort' services and find the information. One of the prostitutes _must_ know something."

Sam nodded and looked at Quinn, "He's right. I wouldn't take Puck they _know_ him there, but they don't know you—do they?" Sam asks looking at his step-sister.

"I don't need to _pay_ people to have sex with me," Quinn points out and Puck flips her off. She rolls her eyes and looks at him and points to the crow tattoos on her right arm. "They'll know exactly who I am based on the tattoos."

Sam scanned the group of people. "Are you _really_ going to trust this to a Prospect? Wear a long sleeve shirt and fucking say that you think it's sexy to keep it on or some shit. Unless you got some new ink on your body somewhere?"

Quinn didn't acknowledge that turning to Puck instead, "How much is it for a fucking hour?"

"Why are you asking Puck? We all know it only takes him five minutes," Sebastian said with a smirk at Puck who glared at him.

"Fuck. You." Puck said and looked at Quinn. "Two-fifty an hour. If you want one of the girls to talk you better pony up a bit more cash than that. Try the one called Sugar, she's a bit of a blabbermouth. Doesn't understand that we pay her to keep her mouth shut and her legs spread, but she will do _anything_ for a bit of extra cash." Puck wiggled his eyebrows.

"You _disgust me_." Quinn said with a roll of her eyes at Puck. Five hundred would basically cover bribing Sugar. "I'll head over now. See if I can get the information. Then I have to pick up Beth."

"You know Judy can do that right?" Sam points out immediately. "She gets it if you have to work," speaking up for his stepmother. That had been the original plan anyway, for Judy to pick up Beth after school. But Quinn had insisted two days in a row that she wanted to do it. The whole thing was suspicious.

"Beth is _my_ daughter and _my _responsibility," Quinn snapped at him. This was true and she did want to spend more time with Beth. She also wanted to see Rachel again.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Just get it done. Everyone, including you prospects, ride in pairs and keep a gun on you at all times. Ryder was alone and that's when they picked him off. We're not going to give Satan an easy fucking shot, while Quinn handles this." Sam nods at his step-sister. That was why Dwight had chosen Quinn over him. She got shit done, it had stung for a moment but the reality of the situation was. He was _glad_ that he didn't have to do half the shit that Quinn did. Or have most of the responsibility.

* * *

><p>Beth sighed dramatically, as she slumped over on the bench she was sitting at with Rachel. Her mom was late <em>again<em>. And she had already eaten the extra pudding cup that her mother had packed for her as well. "She's _late_." Beth scowled impatiently.

"I'm sure your mom, just had a few errands to run," Rachel explained. Quinn wasn't even that late. School had been let out ten minutes ago. But the other kids had disappeared some of them had taken the bus and others had gone home with their parents or guardians.

"Everyone else gets picked up on time," Beth points out that she's once again stuck with her teacher.

"I know, but it's only your mom isn't it?" Rachel said feeling slightly guilty for prying into Quinn's private life, using Beth as a source.

Beth didn't seem to notice what was going on and nods. "It's just mom and me. But I get to see my grandma every day and she reads me stories and she lets me have some candy sometimes when I'm good. You can't tell mom though. It's supposed to be our secret. And sometimes granddad lets me help him when he's working on his bike. I get to hand him tools and stuff. It's really fun. They take care of me when mom has to work for a few days," Beth explains. "Plus I get to play with my Uncle Sam all the time." Beth adds kicking her feet.

Rachel smiles at this, glad to see that Beth is well taken care of. It takes a village, or so the saying went. It was nice that Quinn had such a support system. "You know I knew your mom when she was younger," Rachel said and Beth looks at her.

"Really?" Beth asks and Rachel nods.

"Your mom was strong and brave," Rachel explains. "I knew your aunt Charlie an Uncle Sam we all went to school together—"

"Did you know Uncle Puck?" Beth asks. "He always buys me toys, even though mom says no," Beth leans in. "He's my favorite uncle."

Rachel laughs of course Puck was her favorite. "I knew your Uncle Puck as well. Does he still have that silly haircut of his?"

Beth giggles and nods, "He says it helps him get chicks. I don't know why he needs baby chickens."

Rachel bit her lip but she laughs anyway. He hadn't grown at all, she couldn't help it. He was probably the same old Puck. Sam was probably still Sam and Quinn—was still Quinn. Which meant that she was still that sweet girl who shyly asked her out at the end of sophomore year. "I don't know why he needs baby chickens either." Rachel said as she hear the sound of Quinn's old truck coming around. The truck parked in front of them and Quinn scrambled out rubbing the back of her head that sheepish look on her face. Rachel blinked. She hadn't thought that Quinn had anything that didn't have a light coating of grease and dirt on it but she actually looked different in the clean button up shirt and the dark slacks.

"You look different," Beth says staring at her mother curiously.

"I washed behind my ears," Quinn responds and Beth nods like this makes sense. Quinn laughs and pulls her daughter in for a tight hug. "How about we stop on the way home and get some pizza," Quinn says and Beth grins widely at her.

"And soda?" Beth says immediately squinting at Quinn. If she's going to be bribed she wants the full package.

Quinn sighs and nods, "And Soda, but just one! And only if you're good." Sugar Motta had been a wealth of information. Point Vicente Elementary School, she had stopped there on her way back. A little girl, Satan—Santana Lopez had a little girl and sent her to that fancy private school that probably cost a fortune. The only Hispanic in that school it _had_ to be Santana's kid. Puck was trailing her. They would have the information on where Santana lived soon enough. She smiled at Rachel, "I hope Beth isn't too much of a handful," Quinn said with a grin as she watched as Beth climbed into the truck throwing her bag onto her seat. She rolled her eyes.

"She's perfect. She was telling me about her family. Puck still has his ridiculous haircut?" Rachel asks and she's met with Quinn's laughter.

"He's had the same haircut for the past ten years Rachel. At this point I don't think anyone would recognize him if he changed it. He spoils Beth rotten though," Quinn said looking at her daughter who was squirming in her seat.

Rachel smiled and shook her head looking at Quinn again, "I'd say you haven't changed much either but I don't think I've seen you in anything that doesn't have a grease stain on it. Important job interview?"

Quinn paused for a moment and smiled at Rachel, "I was looking at Point Vicente Elementary School, for Beth for next year. I want her to have a better life than I do," Quinn says. It's a partial truth she'd have to pick up some extra runs to be able to afford that kind of money though. "I got the tour. It's a bit on the expensive side though, and I'm not sure if I want to though. I mean all those rich kids, she might not be on a scholarship but you know how kids can be."

Rachel smiled at this, "I do know how they can be," she pauses for a moment. "If you need any help—" Rachel begins.

"I do need some help to look at some of the schools, see which ones have the best programs. I don't really know what I should be focusing on. Beth has a _lot_ of interests. Maybe we can get a coffee some on Saturday and talk it over?" Quinn asks hopefully.

Rachel blinks and then looks over at Beth who looks annoyed that they haven't left to go get pizza and then looks at Quinn again. "Are you using your daughter to get a date with me?"

Quinn flashes a huge hopeful grin, "Absolutely," Quinn says unashamed that she had gotten figured out. "Did it work?" Quinn turns to Beth. "Look at that face, I have trouble saying no to that face." Quinn said pointing at her daughter.

Rachel snorts and looks at Quinn studying her. "The Lima Bean? Saturday around two?"

Quinn blinks at this surprised. "It worked?"

"I can't say no to that face," Rachel said with a small teasing smile, Quinn flashes her a huge grin and puffs her chest out. "You know I'm talking about Beth right?"

Quinn laughs, "I'll buy her two sodas for this," she says with a smile. "I'll see you on Saturday," Quinn says with a smile. Hell at this point if Beth asked for a pony she'd go out and steal a pony. She's about to say something else when Beth reaches over and pushes the horn on her car causing them both to jump. Quinn turns to her and fixes a stern look on her face and Beth just smiles. Quinn sighs and looks at Rachel apologetically. "I have to go and buy my daughter pizza—"

"And a soda!" Beth says loudly.

"And a soda," Quinn finishes with a shake of her head.

"Two," Rachel reminds her and Quinn flashes her a lopsided grin.

Everything was going her way for once there was absolutely nothing that could go wrong.

* * *

><p>'<em>Take her<em>.'

Puck froze and looked at his phone. He had only called Dwight to give him a status update. Quinn wasn't picking up. Trailing Isabela had led him to a semi-decent neighborhood where he was currently watching Isabella kick around a soccer ball. He had even seen Satan—finally seen her. He had snapped a picture for the club and sent it to Dwight. She was fucking hot and that would be going into his spank bank later. But right now he was shocked at what Dwight was suggesting. "You can't be serious, she's a fucking _child_." He hissed at the president of the club.

Dwight frowned, he didn't enjoy being questioned and this was perfect. Miguel had always been a family man. What he wouldn't do to get his granddaughter back. '_She's Miguel's granddaughter. It's going to force him to the table. A war would put her life in danger, it's a gamble but it might pay off. We'll keep her at one of the safe houses.'_

"I'm not hurting a fucking child," Puck insists firmly. "She's like eight or something."

_'Puck, this isn't up for debate. An opportunity has presented itself and we have to act. Take the child and take her to the Westerville safe house. I'll meet you there. Make sure you aren't followed._' Dwight snapped at him before ending the call.

Puck stared at the phone for a moment before throwing it down onto the ground of his car and let out a low growl. _"Fuck!_" He stepped out of the car and opened the trunk of his car and looked around. The street was deserted. Isabela playing quietly by herself juggling the ball with her feet. It was the second time today that he felt physically ill but it was an order and he quickly moved approaching the girl and grabbing her when her back was turned. He immediately placed a heavy hand on her mouth and hauled her to his car, swearing loudly when Isabela bit his hand and slammed her legs into him. But he didn't let go as he tossed her into the back of his trunk hoping that she would be okay as he slammed the trunk closed. He moved quickly trying to ignore the screams that he heard from the trunk and hopped in turning on the music loudly and quickly started the engine and sped off. He had just fucking kidnapped a kid. Quinn was going to _murder him_, even though he had just been following orders. Dwight's orders. It was always Dwight's fucking orders. That's why Charlie was in fucking jail right now, that's why they were still running guns and there were rumors that they were going to try and crack into the drug business. Quinn said that it was bullshit but he knew that if Dwight found a way, then he'd find a way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger. Dun Dun Dun. Please review<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm glad that everyone has taken a liking to this story. Thank you for taking the time to review this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn stormed into the garage where Dwight was working on his bike. Furious didn't even begin to cut how she felt. They might have been the dregs of society but they didn't go around kidnapping children. Most of the guys in the club <em>had<em> kids. She had a fucking kid. Dwight had a granddaughter, "Have you gone mental? _Kidnapping_? The blowback alone—"

Dwight looked up at Quinn and motioned for the prospects who were working to clear out. "Miguel Lopez is a _family_ man. He will do anything to protect his granddaughter. Some of his men might respect it, others won't. He doesn't know where she is so he _can't_ come in guns blazing."

Quinn was partially horrified by his nonchalant attitude. She had checked on the girl who had been blindfolded and tied to a chair. The child was terrified and this whole ordeal was fucked up. She was a criminal she knew that but she though that there were lines even they wouldn't cross. "Dwight, she's a little _girl_. We were supposed to kidnap Satan. She's his daughter. She's the one that set fire to one of our guys. Not the kid. She's _barely older than Beth_. You know Beth, your _granddaughter_. Even if we do give her back do you think the Mayan's are going to fucking forget this? You think Satan is going to just—forgive us and be grateful? This shit is going to escalate. We have to give her back and we have to make reparations or this shit is going to get bloody and fast."

Dwight slowly got up, "We aren't going to give her back. I know Miguel, he's a man of his word and if he swears that there will be no blowback then there will be no blowback. We'll keep the girl well fed and safe and clothed until after the One-Niners and the fucking Mayans come to the table and figure their shit out. We aren't going to get caught in their little beef any longer. Quinn we aren't going to _kill her_, or hurt her we're going to keep her safe until it's okay to give her back." Quinn didn't look pleased or convinced. "Would you go after Beth if the Mayans took her?"

Quinn frowns as a stray thought suddenly enters her mind. _Beth_. "You fucking _asshole_, what if they take Beth in retaliation? She's my _daughter_ and your grandkid."

Dwight studies her, "Your kid is protected Quinn. I've got some of the prospects guarding the house. I'm not taking any chances. Look I've done the best I can to keep Lima safe from the drug dealers and the fucking rapists. But with the Mayans and the One-Niners if they start a war Quinn, it's going to be a blood bath and the feds will swoop down and get on our asses. The last thing we need is the ATF or the FBI trying to make a RICO charge against us. Sue's hands will be tied, so there needs to be peace. This is the fastest and easiest way to bring everyone down to the table."

"Tell that to the nine year old who Puck fucking kidnapped! We didn't fucking need to bring her into this. Satan—"

"Do you know how many of our guys wanted to get their hands on her? I couldn't guarantee her safety. Not with what she did to Ryder." Dwight snapped at her. "Even you want to take her head off, at least with a kid I know that none of the guys will touch her." Dwight says explaining his decision.

"She's a fucking _child_." Quinn hisses but she can see Dwight isn't listening to her and she storms out of the garage. She couldn't kill her president but she could certainly beat the shit out of Puck for this cluster fuck. How was she supposed to look Beth in the eye, she was an accessory to a fucking kidnapping.

Puck saw her and immediately scrambled backwards, "I was just following orders Quinn, I didn't want to fucking do it. I _swear_," Puck said as he stumbled backwards.

Quinn lunged at him anyway, slamming her fist into his jaw dropping Puck as she began to kick him furiously. It was unnecessary and she knew that he had just been following orders, but they had fucking kidnapped a nine year old girl. "Do you _ever fucking use your head_?" Quinn hissed as she slammed her foot into Puck's ribs again and again not caring if she accidentally killed him. She was hauled off him by two of the prospects as she struggled to kill Puck anyway. Quinn immediate pushed them off her and glared at them. "If any of you dipshits hurt a hair on her fucking head I swear to god that I will make what Satan did to Ryder look like she was being merciful. Do I make myself fucking clear?" There were nods and a murmur of agreement. Quinn stormed out of the garage, stepping over Puck who was still curled up in the fetal position. She wasn't going to trust some fucking prospects to guard her daughter and her mother. She couldn't believe that Dwight could be so blind. Satan had lit someone fire, if she loathed the club that much she had no idea what she was going to do to get her daughter back. Hell she probably wasn't even listening to Miguel, she certainly wouldn't be listening to Dwight in this situation she'd be doing everything in her power to get Beth back.

* * *

><p>The Boulderkeep Female Correctional Facility was the very last place on earth that Santana wanted to be. But she needed to be there, she needed to make sure that her daughter was safe and returned to her before her father started killing members of SAMCRO. The insult was there and she was tempted to join in but she would never forgive herself if her rash behavior got her daughter killed. "Santana Lopez to see Charlie Fabray," Santana's voice cracked as she spoke to one of the guards.<p>

"What's your connection with the prisoner?" The prison guard asked. Santana exhaled and opened her purse and pulled out a fake bar card and the prison guard frowned, checking the system. "She didn't request a meeting with her lawyer—she hasn't requested one in years."

Santana winced inwardly, this wasn't how it was supposed to go, "I know but there has been some new developments that I would like to talk to her about."

The correctional officer rolled her eyes but nodded. That's what every lawyer said about their clients, hell that's what every one of the prisoners said. It was a likely story. "I'll request that one of the private rooms be made ready for you. She'll probably be there in about ten minutes. You'll have to go through the scan and then Officer Rodriguez over there will escort you."

Santana flicked brown eyes to this man and headed over to the metal detector. She hadn't worn anything that required her to take it off. She just wanted to be in and out. The fact that she needed Charlie to take care of this bothered her to no end. Nine years of being able to do it by herself and at the first sign of trouble she had headed back to Charlie. It had been ten years, she wasn't even sure if Charlie would help her. She had ignored calls from Charlie even changing her number. She had ignored the letters, which had stopped after the fourth year. She hadn't wanted to expose her daughter to this life, she didn't want to drag Isabela to a prison every other weekend. She flicked her eyes and followed the corrections officer to one of the private rooms where she would be able to talk to Charlie without being monitored.

She mumbles a small thank you to the officer as she takes a step inside the small room. It's simple with a table bolted to the ground, with two small benches that seemed attached to it. She runs her fingers against the stainless steel table but she doesn't sit down. Her heart is beating far too fast for her to think. She wants her daughter safe. That takes precedent over any lingering feelings that she may or may not have. She waits quietly still standing and her hand goes to her hair to fix it in case it's slightly out of place but she stops herself. She's being ridiculous.

"Do you want her cuffed to the table?"

Santana jumps a bit and turns to look at the corrections officer who is looking at her expectantly. She doesn't see Charlie but she shakes her head. "_No_. She's good. We're good." She needs Charlie's help and treating her like an animal wouldn't help break the ice.

The correctional officer studies Santana for a moment but nods, "Protocol says that she has to remain cuffed and if you need any help there is a panic button."

Santana nods and looks at the panic button on the wall. "I'm sure everything will be alright," she says finally finding her confidence.

The correctional officer nods and moves out of the way as Charlie Fabray enters the room her hands cuffed in front of her wearing a light blue jumpsuit. She doesn't say anything as she is forced to take a seat, and a stern warning is given to her. With that the two correctional officers leave the room.

Neither woman says anything Charlie staring at Santana in shock and Santana studying her. She doesn't know what to say. Charlie's hair is longer, much longer and it's clear she's been working out. She used to be so much skinnier. "I—" Santana begins, there is still confusion on Charlie's face and she swallows. "Charlie."

Charlie doesn't move this can't be real, Santana had left. She had left her to rot in this prison. She had called, she had written. She had sworn up and down that once this bid was done she would be out and she'd never commit another crime again. After five years she had given up. Five years of not seeing Santana, of forgetting her voice and what she looked like. Any anger and resentment that she feels evaporates. Instead she just feels guilty. Maybe she should have waited for her. Hoped and prayed that she would come back. "Santana—what are you doing here?" Charlie asks her.

Santana looks at Charlie and exhales she can do this. "I need your help. The Mayans and the Crows have a bit of a beef. We stole their guns, they killed one of our guys. I may have set one of your prospects on fire. SAMCRO retaliated by taking my daughter. Charlie they took my daughter and I need you to get her back for me _please_. She's a child Charlie."

Charlie stares at Santana, her anger spiking for a moment. "You don't talk to me for ten years. You don't pick up my calls, you don't answer any of my letters, and you come to me asking for _my help_?" Charlie snaps at Santana.

Santana's own anger spiked immediately meeting Charlie's anger with some of her own. "I didn't want to have anything to do with a person who just threw away twelve years of her life. You pleaded guilty to something we both know you didn't do because you were with me that night. Do you remember what you said to me that night? That you were _done_ with the club. The next thing I know you're pleading guilty choosing the club over me once again. I fucking _loathe_ SAMCRO, we weren't supposed to be in Lima anymore. I _needed_ _you_, Charlie. I fucking needed you and you chose the fucking club for _ten_ _years_." Santana snaps at her. "You _left_—you were the one that left. I'm just the one who didn't take you back."

Charlie stared at Santana for a moment. "I needed you to. Ten years and the only people to come visit me are my family. A family you're asking me to go against so I can help you with your kid. What did you think was going to happen Santana when you did what you did? That they'd just let it go? You killed a prospect, there was going to be retaliation—"

"She's a child Charlie, no matter what we've done or what I did. I have never crossed that line, none of us have. We're outlaws we aren't monsters," Santana interrupts. "You know it's wrong to, don't _punish her_ because you're angry at me. She's my daughter." Charlie doesn't look convinced and Santana nearly breaks. Isabela is her daughter. She needs to get her back. "Please don't choose that club over me again."

Charlie frowns hearing the plea in Santana's voice, and she sighs. It's been ten years there isn't a lot that she could do from inside prison. "I'll see what I can do Santana. I'll make sure she's safe and well taken care of and they don't even think about hurting a hair on her head. But I don't have the pull to make Dwight give her back." Dwight _owed_ her, she was here because of him. All the terrible shit that had happened to her here was because of him. "I'll try though." Charlie said it was the best that she could do without tipping her hand. If the club knew that Santana had come to see her while they were currently beefing then there would be _hell_ to pay.

Santana frowned that wasn't good enough. Isabella was _her daughter_. She wanted her daughter back, she'd probably be terrified, and they probably didn't know about her nut allergy. "That's not good enough," Santana said. She didn't need Charlie to _try_ she needed Charlie to just _do_.

Charlie sighs, she doesn't know what to tell her. "Santana—"

Santana takes a shaky breath, this wasn't how she wanted to tell Charlie. She hadn't even wanted to tell Charlie at all. But she doubted those idiots at SAMCRO would know how to take care of her, and they'd be careless and Isabela would possibly die. Charlie needed to know how serious this was. "I _needed_ you Charlie. I _need_ you now. I was going to tell you. I found out the day you decided to plead guilty. I made the decision to protect my daughter at all costs."

A look of confusion swept across Charlie's face, "Santana—" She swallowed, Santana couldn't be saying what she thought she was saying.

"She's your daughter. Isabela is nine years old, she was born six months after you went to jail. They kidnapped _your_ daughter Charlie. That's why I'm here I need you to help me get _our_ daughter back."

* * *

><p>Sue Sylvester frowned as she studied the ATF agent in front of her. He was tall and had a dopey expression on his face, but there was something in his eyes that unsettled her. "Well, Agent Hudson. I don't know what you hope to find here in Lima, but I assure you that I run a very tight ship here. Lima has an incredibly low crime rate. We don't have a problem with drug dealers or rapists, in fact violent crimes are down—"<p>

Finn shot Sue a patronizing look, well she assumed it was. "I'm here to investigate one of your motorcycle clubs. They've been on our radar for a while now and you know budget cuts. We're just getting around to it." Finn placed a folder on Sue's desk. It was a perfect cover for why he was really in Lima. Even with the restraining order, Rachel couldn't really stop him from seeing her when he was doing work.

Sue opened the folder and flicked her eyes to him, there was an entire dossier with pictures of various members of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle club. "Well, I know these men _personally. _It's a misconception that people who drive motorcycles are automatically criminals. Are some of their members violent? I'm sure they are. But I believe that you're barking up the wrong tree."

"Well, that's why we investigate. If there is nothing here then there's nothing there," Finn said smile. "I'm just doing my job and giving you the heads up."

"Of course," Sue said with a fake smile. She was going to need to inform Dwight and give him the heads up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no, Finn makes his entrance. Nothing is ever easy is it. Anyway I do like reviews.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, anyway here is the next chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You're on time today," Rachel said with a smile to Quinn keeping a watchful eye on the children who were heading towards their parents. Most of the parents were busy catching up with one another with their kids milling about. She was surprised by it, Quinn being late generally gave them a few moments of alone time to catch to talk.<p>

Quinn ran her hand through Beth's hair causing her daughter to move away from her and give her a scowl as she fixed her hair. "I didn't have to work today, so no excuses. But I do have to be somewhere soon," Quinn said looking at Beth. "Are we still on for this weekend?" She sees Rachel hesitate for a moment so she nudges her daughter, "Look cute so she doesn't change her mind," Quinn murmurs to her daughter. Beth stares at her blankly, "I'll buy you ice cream on my way back." Quinn promises and grins when Beth slaps on a bright smile directed at Rachel.

Rachel laughs and shakes her head, "Of course, I can't say no to a smile like that." Quinn grins at her. "I'll see you at the Lima Bean tomorrow? How does around two sound?"

Quinn nods pleased that Rachel hadn't decided to back out, "I'll be there, and I promise to bring all the brochures that I have." Rachel nods and Quinn places a hand on Beth's back. "Alright Beth, ready to go see grandma? I promise I'll be home later and we can watch a movie and have ice cream." Beth nods at this and Quinn shoots Rachel an amused look, "I'll see you tomorrow Rachel." She says as she walks off with her daughter opening the car door for her and lifting Beth into the truck.

Rachel bites her lip, wondering if this was a good idea, even with her father's prejudices it wasn't as if he was wrong. People saw the Vice President patch on Quinn's leather jacket, they saw the tattoos. The other parents knew who she was and gave her wide berth, it hadn't really begun to affect the kids just yet Beth wasn't popular by any means but she had some friends she consistently played with but it wouldn't be long until it became a problem. It was something to talk about with Quinn a bit later. It was going to be a delicate conversation. But none of them knew Quinn like she had known the biker. All they saw was the tattoos and the leather jacket. Ten years might have been a long time, but she could still see the same woman she had fallen in love with. Quinn had always done right by the people she loved and cared about and that was most important thing. Rachel turns her attention back to the students and smiles and begins to walk and talk to the parents who finally approach her now that Quinn is gone. It's another normal day and it's a good day. A quiet day, things may not have worked out for her on Broadway but she's content. Which in the long run is the only thing that matters. She waves at her last student and heads back inside to finish doing a bit of grading some assignments.

"Hey Rachel," Finn says leaning against the doorway watching as Rachel shoots up and immediately scrambles away from him. He smiles at her as he enters the classroom closing it behind him. "You haven't been picking up my calls Rachel."

Rachel immediately backs away from him. She needs to show him that she isn't scared of him anymore, even if it's a lie. She was an excellent actor. She had needed to be, with Finn as a boyfriend. But he had gotten violent and the stalking behavior. "There is a _restraining _order on you Finn, you're not allowed to be here." She frowns and winces because her phone is on the table and reaching for it would require getting closer to Finn.

Finn closes the gap between them, pinning Rachel against the wall. "I'm here on official ATF business. You've heard of the Sons of Anarchy Motor Cycle club? Everyone in this town knows them. They've been on the ATF watch list for years and I picked up the investigation." He had seen her talking to Quinn, that smile that she had shot the bitch had once been reserved for him. Before she _ruined_ it.

"I don't see what that has to do with me Finn, I'm a teacher," Rachel says trying to push him off but he's far too heavy to simply shove away.

Finn grips Rachel's chin forcing her to look at him, "Quinn Fabray—you should keep better company Rachel. She's a liar and a murder—then again so are you."

Rachel stares at Finn for a moment before smacking his hand away. She finally manages to separate herself from him ducking under his arms. She hadn't wanted to have his child, the decision though painful and one that she thought she'd never have to make had been the right decision. She had never wanted to have his children. "You need to _leave _Finn."

An irritated look appears on his face but he finally shrugs his shoulders. "I'm going to be watching her closely Rachel, I'm only letting you know because despite what you did I still love you. Stay away from SAMCRO." Finn says before he straightens his suit out and walks out of the room.

Rachel waits until he's gone before she sinks to her knees, the gravity of the situation finally hitting her as her chest gets tight. She should call someone but Finn works for the government and is a police officer. It was difficult enough getting the restraining order. She knows he only took this job so he could watch her and he would, he'd see her with Quinn—Rachel shivers. She is going to need to warn Quinn, tell her who he was and why he was sniffing around the club. This was her fault—if she caused Quinn and Beth to be separated she'd never forgive herself.

* * *

><p>Quinn slipped the guard a crumpled hundred dollar bill, "Give us ten minutes alone." She said as she entered the room watching as the door closed. Her twin <em>never<em> ever, called her to come visit. "Charlie," she said with a smile as her twin turned to look at her. She was sitting completely uncuffed an expressionless mask on her face. Quinn took a seat across from her frowning slightly. "You said this was important."

"I heard you kidnapped a child," Charlie says slowly. "Retaliation for Satan burning one of the prospects." Quinn frowns and immediately looks around for cameras, Charlie _knew_ better. "They aren't watching."

Quinn studies her twin for a moment. "The call didn't come from me. My concern is Beth and I know a line was crossed. But Dwight thinks it's the best move and as annoyed as I am to admit it, he may be right. The Mayans haven't done anything. The kid is safe, well fed and watched all the time. There hasn't been an amber alert yet, so the Mayans haven't gone to the police. The situation is taken care of."

"Is it? Do you know she's allergic to nuts?" Charlie asks her twin who blinks in surprise. "Of course you didn't. You're giving her back to her mother. Mayan's will come to the table with Dwight so long as you return her tonight. There won't be any retaliation on the Mayan's part but I imagine that Miguel will be _pissed_ that you took his granddaughter."

Quinn stared at her twin for a long hard moment, "You don't have the _authority_ to make a deal like that. Why the hell were you talking to the Mayans? And why did they reach out to you." Charlie didn't answer right away and Quinn reached across the table grabbing Charlie by her jumpsuit. "_Charlie_. Why were you talking to the Mayans? Since when do you pay attention to club business?"

Charlie looks down at Quinn's hands on her jumpsuit and grips her wrist tightly and wrenches it off her grabbing Quinn by her. "I made it my business when you fucking kidnapped my daughter!" Charlie snarls at her sister. The urge to lash out is high, "You took_ my daughter._ I missed nine years of her fucking life rotting in this shithole for some stupid assault that I didn't commit."

"What do you mean we _took_ your daughter—you never told me that you had a fucking daughter," Quinn says standing up. "You were sleeping with a Mayan—you were sleeping with Satan!"

"Santana. Her name is Santana. She was the mystery girl that I was _always_ running off to see. Because I fucking loved her." Charlie face cracks for a moment and the anger dissipates. Seeing Santana had reignited everything. "I didn't know she was pregnant until she walked in here and asked me—fucking begged me to get her daughter back. My daughter back so you're going to give her back. Miguel will come to the table and you tell Dwight that he is going to do everything and I mean _everything_ in my power to get me the fuck out of here."

"This could be a fucking trick—it's _Satan_—Santana. She could be manipulating you. This could be a fucking trap and you—you slept with a fucking Mayan? What the hell is wrong with you? You could have lost your prospect status."

"I trust Santana—and don't you _dare_ judge who I slept with back when I was younger. At least I didn't knock up some coked out whore Quinn." Charlie sneers angrily. Quinn lunges at her from her side of the table but she scrambles back. "My daughter. Your _niece_ is being held hostage by our fucking club, you're going to hand her back to her mother. Without letting her see _our _face."

"The Mayans, are our enemies Charlie. We're practically at war with them. Do you honestly think that Dwight's going to let you play happy family with the Mayan enforcer? She _killed_ one of our prospects burnt him alive and then nailed his body to the steps of the club. This doesn't _end well_ for you—or Satan or you."

"Miguel is coming to the table, there won't be any more bloodshed. If Dwight wants to have me killed then so be it, but she is _my daughter_ and you will protect her Quinn. Santana isn't going to bring her to see me. I don't even want her to see me like this. But if I get my shit together—I'm up for parole in a few months and I'm going to be there for my kid. I don't care what Dwight says or you say. I missed nine years, I'm not going to miss any more unless of course I end up dead. But it isn't going to be from the Mayans."

Quinn stared, she had been with Beth since the day she was born. Missing a few days was difficult especially in the early days. She had always been terrified that her child would die. It still hurt, but Beth was a fighter. Nine years, her twin had missed her daughter's first words, her first steps. Playing with her fostering that _bond_ that she shared with Beth. "I'll take care of it."

Charlie doesn't say anything right away. "You'll take her back?"

"I will and I'll deal with the fallout from Dwight to. I'd like to think that he'll be okay with this and do the right thing but ever since that stunt that he pulled with you things have been getting out of control his judgements off. We don't kidnap children, we protect them, and he's losing his way. I'll take care of it. Just focus on keeping your nose clean Charlie and getting out. Club plans to welcome you back with open arms."

Charlie nods and slips a piece of paper to her twin, "That's the address."

Quinn takes the address and looks at it. It's in neutral territory and she nods. "And you're sure that this isn't some trap?"

"Santana gave me her word that all she wants is her daughter back." Charlie states, hoping that Santana doesn't actually murder her twin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well reviews are lovely<strong>


End file.
